User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Future Pure Evil Proposal (Not finished yet!) Cardinal Sin from Dragon Quest VII
In the JRPG Dragon Quest VII, there are a large variety of bosses, ranging from a magician that can manipulate time to a Cyborg warlord . They are also all minions of Orgodemir, however among his great collection of minions, one of them has much greater story line than the others and is much more cruel and sadistic. And he is Cardinal Sin, the false priest of Alltrades Abbey What is the work? Dragon Quest VII is the seventh installment of the infamous Dragon Quest series. It is about how a fisherman boy save the world. Who is the candidate Cardinal Sin is Orgodemir's minion. He act as the priest of the demon army. Orgodemir sent him to Alltrades Abbey in order to prevent the creation of a hero. However, the way Cardinal Sin stop this from happening is extremely cruel. He first ordered his minions to attack Alltrades Abbey, which is very usual stuff of underlings in the DQ series. However, after raiding the Abbey. Cardinal Sin pretends to be the priest responsible for changing classes. He told travelers that he can help them to change their class. Travelers of course is sold away about this. Cardinal Sin than told them to bath behind a pool to change class. However, this will end up stealing thier skills. The demon than sent the powerless traveler to a town. Which is filled with other tricked travelers. This seems nice right? However, this actually shown Cardinal Sin's cruelty as he told the travelers that if they use a weapon known as Soulstealer to harvest each other's soul for five times, they will regain their power. Thus causing the town to always be in chaos. Although Cardinal Sin doea give power back to the travelers, he will then sent them to an arena, where Cardinal Sin forced them to fight against other travelers. He told them if they won five times, they will be freed. In reality, Cardinal Sin ended up sending the winners to afterlife.(By killing them). In the end, he is encountered by the heroes and is ultimately slain. Mitigating factors The body counts of Cardinal Sin is actually rather low. However this is because he torture the travelers instead. But just imagine how many deaths has Cardinal Sin caused indirectly. Heinous Standard The standard of DQ series is very high. Ranging from child kidnapping and labour to hegemony and torture. And the town created by Cardinal Sin make him to be as heinous as other villains like Mortamor. Also, Cardinal Sin created great despair in the town as there is no way out. Final thoughts Cardinal Sin is probably the second most cruel minion in Dragon Quest history, just behind Bishop Ladja. So I think he might deserve a 'Pure Evil'. By the way, I think I will create one about his master too. Finally, sorry for the chaotic title, I don't know how to change it, but is is finished now. Category:Blog posts